


H is for Hunting, Hydra Hideaways, and Halloween

by EmmettM2025



Series: The Alphabet [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Halloween, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Hideout, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Tony, Steve, and Bucky fly out to the place of a possible Hydra crime near the Himalayan Mountains a couple of days before the annual Halloween party, craziness ensues. They just barely make it back in time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Alphabet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188592
Kudos: 26





	1. H is for Hunting and Hydra Hideaways

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Crap, this is way longer then the rest of the alphabet letters, and I don't think I'll be aiming for this length for the rest of them, but I couldn't decide which half of the story I wanted for this letter so I just wrote them both. 
> 
> Thank you to @ABrighterDarkness for helping me brainstorm for ideas, @navinabinari for helping me figure out the solutions to my problem and for being an amazing beta, and @saiyanprincessswanie for helping me come up with little odds and ends for this work! Enjoy!
> 
> Btw, comments make me write faster!!

I am talking to Natasha and Pepper about the plans I have for my annual Halloween Bash when Steve and Bucky walk in with wary scowls and set shoulders. 

“Oh no, I do not like that look at all, boys,” Nat gripes good-naturedly. “What’s up?”

Buck grimaces at Nat before holding up a file. “News from one of our friends near the Himalayan Mountain Range. There’s been a couple of abnormal abduction cases in the area, and he believes it’s Hydra.” 

“Well then what are we waiting for here?” Nat asks sarcastically. She moves to get up from the chair she’s sitting in, but winces and sits back down. 

“Natasha, you are in no state to go out on the field,” I affirm, “you’re still injured from the last hunting trip we went on. You stay here and help Pep plan the Halloween Bash. Keep Clint out of trouble too will you? The boys and I can take this one.”

Steve and Buck nod in agreement. 

With a heavy glare, she concedes. I don’t know if it’s a concession though because helping Pepper with anything is a mission in itself. That woman knows what she wants, and when she does not get what she wants, bad things happen.

Pepper helps Natasha up, something Natasha lets her do instead of fighting as she would with anyone else, and they hobble out together. The boys stay behind and study me before shaking their heads. 

They won’t ever let me work for more than ten hours on end before they come down and drag me out, so it isn’t like I’m on the tail end of a workshop binge. I’ve just been trying to work out the same problem for a couple of days and it’s driving me insane, so I’ve been spending a lot of time down here. Therefore, I am a bit of a mess. 

“Come on T, there’s a shower calling all of our names,” Steve smirks. 

I smile at that and follow behind him towards the penthouse elevator. Buck brings up the rear and I can practically feel his heated gaze on me, a promise of what’s to come before we pack up for our ‘hunting’ trip. 

* * *

“Pep, we’ll be back as soon as we can,” I say. 

“You better make it to this party with all of the work I am putting in for this or I swear to god Tony,” she threatens.

“We’ll make it! In and out, I promise,” I reply, in what I hope is a reassuring tone. 

“Well alright,” she agrees. “Be very careful.”

“We will,” I assure her. 

“Alright. Bye Tony.”

“Goodbye Pep.”

“Everything good with Pepper?” Steve asks. The look he gives me is of downright amusement. 

“Yeah, she’s just a little worried we won’t make it home in time for a party that we’re throwing,” I admit. “Even if we don’t make it home on time, the party will still continue and it’s not like we can afford to wait around on this lead. We’ve been trying to track down Hydra for months, we can’t let the lead go cold now.” 

“That’s true, doll. We have to chase this lead now or who knows when and where the next one will pop up,” Bucky points out. “Plus there’s a chance that those abducted people could still be alive.”

There’s a couple of moments of silence before Steve speaks up from my left, “You never told us what your costume was, doll.”

They look at me expectantly, but I just smile innocently and look down at my phone to check the news in the area we’re going. We’ve already looked through all of the news articles, but it wouldn’t hurt to double check. 

We have a very long ride ahead of us in order to get to China. The trip would take a few hours, even on a Tony Stark jet. 

* * *

By the time our jet lands and we set up shop in the hotel closest to our informant and our imminent location, it’s been many hours and all I want to do is curl up and sleep with my two boys, but we do not have the luxury of time. 

We stop at our informant, Firebird ’s house first to hear what he has to say. 

Apparently, there have been some more suspicious characters throughout the area of town closest to the base of the mountains.  Firebird is unsure of their purpose with the abducted, just that after the abduction of four middle-aged brunette males, they disappeared into the mountains. 

Buck shifts, uncomfortable, but says nothing. I rub his knee comfortingly under the table before returning my attention to our informant. 

His best guess is that there is a Hydra base buried somewhere in the mountain ranges within 50 miles of this specific area, but that is as much pinpointing as he could do in such a short period of time. He says that he can provide us with snowmobiles considering we can’t just run in there guns blazing, and that we will have to find the base on our own. 

After all this talk we return to the hotel to reconvene. I sent out a drone controlled by Jarvis because he can cover more ground than we can, and we settle in to wait. 

The three of us take nice, hot showers and we gear up into armor. I have a new suit I’ve been working on that fits me like my own skin and can take bullets and smaller impacts with ease, but is fitted and moves easily enough. It’s my lightest armor, and I can’t go around taking explosions with it, but it should serve me well for our purposes. 

While Steve is in the shower, I approach Buck who’s absentmindedly staring a hole into the wallpaper across from the bed where he’s sitting. 

“Hey Buck, how are you doing?” I ask softly. 

Steve likes to just handle his problems after he handles the situation, so if he were to be upset about something, he wouldn’t want me asking questions. Bucky, on the other hand, has to talk about it in the moment or he never will and it will be something that weighs on him. He, of course, doesn’t let it affect him during the mission, but afterwards, he’ll be a mess. 

Steve and I make it our mission when doing hunts for Hydra to check up on Buck occasionally, just to make sure he is doing okay and to talk things out if he isn’t. 

“Uh yeah, I could be worse,” he jokes. 

I look at him expectantly, knowing he will continue once he collects his thoughts. 

“I will never like Hydra, and I really want to rip the heads off of all of those damn cockroaches, but sometimes I worry that it is a hopeless endeavor and I don’t want to drag you two down as well.”

“Well, if didn’t keep a check on Hydra, they would grow out of control so really, we’re doing the world a favor. As far as Steve and I go, we do this because we hate Hydra too. Hydra took a lot from all of us. That’s why you aren’t dragging us down. We help each other stay afloat, if anything.” I reply earnestly. 

“Yeah Buck, you could never drag us down,” Steve jumps in from the door to the bathroom. 

There is steam piling out of the doorway around him, and he only has a towel around his waist. My mouth waters at the sight, and I can tell he has Buck’s attention as well. 

I don’t know if Buck believes us, but there is only so much we can say anyway. It’ll be better when we can properly show him how much we hate the pests as well. Until then, we have a couple of hours to kill. 

* * *

When Jarvis finally alerts us that the drone has discovered the location of the hideout, it’s been a couple of hours. 

We are bundled up in all sorts of layers to withstand the cold of the frigid mountain weather, my suit already on underneath all of my layers, and Huǒ Niǎo has prepared some snowmobiles for us to take because the area of the mountain is difficult to access through vehicle anyway and we can’t afford to attract unnecessary trouble. 

It’s dark already by the time we roll out, something that will probably actually work out in our favor. The drone leads us in the direction of the base. I would have thought the base would be farther but the base is actually only about ten miles outside of town. According to J’s scans, it’s not very well-protected and there isn’t a lot of heat signatures on the property. This tells us that this isn’t a big base of operations, but any location, no matter how small, is a win for us so we will take it. 

The drive out is cold and ruthless, the snow is coming down in sheets, and the wind feels like it blows right through me. We make it to the outskirts of the property and J’s drone leaves us to fly overhead and to provide eyes in the sky because I can’t take off to look at the field myself. 

“There are two guards at the front entrance, six in the main hallway, and twenty other heat signatures total. There is also a large blast of cold coming from deep below ground,” J reports. 

I glance at Bucky and his lips are set in a grim line, his shoulders are tense, and his hands are gripping his weapon harder than they should be. 

“Buck, whatever we find, it’ll be okay. We’re hunting right now, don’t forget that,” I reassure him as best I can but we don’t really have the time anymore for much else. They could spot heat signatures any time now, especially with the storm blowing in. 

“J, find me a weak spot,” Steve orders. 

“The entire base is weak sir,” J retorts. 

I try to hold back my feelings of pride at the utter sassiness my son harbors but it’s hard. I’m just so proud of him. 

“J,” Steve warns.

“The two guards out front are weak and cold, they have probably been on watch for a couple of hours and would go down easily. The lookout in the tower is asleep so only a large commotion would awaken him. There are no other personal outside of the building so take those three out while I find a weak point of entry,” J replies, quickly sobering up.

“Let’s get ‘er done boys,” I say grimly.

Steve and Buck cut through the line of trees to come up from around the corner behind the two guards. I wait for them to knock them out, tie them up, and drag them into the woods before I run to the corner of the building closest to the lookout tower and I give myself a light boost in order to get up to the guard quietly. 

The man doesn’t wake up when I land which I take as a win, and I knock him out with ease. He’s already on a chair, so I just tie him into the chair and the chair to the railing. He won’t be going anywhere. I stick a pole in the opening to hold it closed as well, just as a precaution. We can’t have him being found before our mission is done.

Landing back on the ground next to my boys, we stay low and wait for J to finish his assessment of the structure. 

“There is a small entry door in the back that is unlocked and unguarded, that would be the easiest point of entry so as not to alert any personnel inside the building,” J finally announces triumphantly. 

“Thanks J,” I reply.

We sneak around back and head towards the door. Right before we open the door, I activate the thermal vision on my helmet and check all directions inside the building before I open the door. 

Once inside, the building splits in three different directions. Patting them both on the shoulder with a cheery “good luck”, we head in separate directions. In the direction I go, I find the labs. Thank god Bucky didn’t go this way. 

Inside are three scientists and an entire pod of cryopods. It takes no time at all to knock out and secure the scientists and collect the data that I could find. I plant explosives on the cryopods, and continue onto the next room in my hallway. I only encounter two or three Hydra agents total, ones that are easily subdued nonetheless, and it takes no time at all to plant explosives in the rooms I pass through. 

Arguably, this is the easiest ‘hunting’ trip that I have been on in a long time. The data I found will help us determine some of Hydra’s side projects but not much more than that. 

I finally reconvene with the boys and they haven’t found a lot either. Together, we gather all of the Hydra agents and scientists into one room and we secure the door. 

I put in the call to the clean-up crew that I formed after SHIELD took a dive.

“Sir?” J speaks up. 

“Yeah J?” I reply.

“There appears to be some sort of bunker an acre or two north of this building and it is housing a heat signature of significant size. The hostages also appear to be located near the heat source. The situation has reached critical status,” J informs us. 

“Shit!” I curse. “Okay. Steve, stay with the hostages and wait for the clean-up crew. Bucky you’re with me!” 

We take off sprinting, boosts on the suit kicking in to help me keep up with Buck’s supersoldier speed. 

“J the snowmobiles,” I bark. 

“Already outside the door and waiting, sir.”

“Thanks J.” 

It takes no more than two minutes for us to make it outside. The temperature outside has increased a tick or two, which is kind of concerning, but it hasn’t made it to the point of imminent danger yet so we have a little time. 

Buck and I hop onto snowmobiles, speeding through the trees as fast as we can as J shows us the way using the drone. 

It’s not long before we can feel heat coming from something, but the source is still unidentifiable. 

We pull up to a little shed and we crash through the door. Inside the shed are some stone stairs that we take at a rapid pace. 

Coming out at the bottom of the stairs, the heat is almost unbearable. There in the center of the room is some sort of mutant bomb. Attached to it? All four of the abducted males. The real kicker? The timer is on ten minutes left before who knows what happens. 

The kidnapped are all wrapped in indistinguishable wiring and Bucky snaps into action to try and untangle them.

“Tony, diffuse it!” He barks out.

His voice snaps me out of my shock and I immediately move to look at the bomb’s inner-workings. It looks like nothing I have ever seen before but I set to work figuring it out because we don’t know what the blast radius on this thing is even if we get the hostages out. 

As I work, I wonder about all of the things that are wrong with this whole situation. How did Hydra know we were coming? Was this a trap? Where are the rest of the agents? Did they really just set the bomb and not leave anyone behind to ensure that it goes off? 

Bucky is talking to Steve through the comms as we work. He has two of the victims out and running as far away as they can already, but the other two are particularly difficult. 

Pulling the comm out of my ear so that it won’t distract me, I begin to hum ‘Highway to Hell’ in an attempt to drown out the noise and gain some focus. We’re down to six minutes on the clock and I am nearly overwhelmed at the technology inside of this thing. 

There’s a split second where I am worried that I won’t be able to diffuse this thing, but then I think of Steve and Bucky, Pepper and Nat, Rhodey and Brucie, and even our contact in China who deserves to live after all he’s done for America and for us, and the hostages who have nothing to do with this whole thing.

I will do it for them.

Studying the wires, I finally find the one I think stops the bomb timer and subsequently, the bomb, and Jarvis agrees with me so I go for it. 

Bucky has gotten all of the hostages out and is no-doubt meeting up with Steve by now, so I’m not worried about them. I’m the only one in the blast radius right now, should it go off, because an early explosion would lower the range of the bomb.

I snip the cord, and there is no immediate explosion or release of gas or any of the other negative scenarios that could’ve happened. The bomb instantly begins to cool down and I wipe the sweat off my wary brow with a heavy sigh. 

Steve and Buck come barging in as soon as J gives them the go-ahead, and they crash into me in relief. 

I give a weak chuckle. “That could’ve gone so much worse really.”

After my hands have stopped shaking and the boys have finally stopped repeatedly asking me if I was okay, I stand on shaky legs and make my way up the stairs. 

Travis, the head of the clean-up crew, is standing outside the shed. After promptly reporting to me that all of the Hydra men have been taken away and will be put away for years to come, he turns on his feet and heads back towards the helicopter that he and his squad landed in and they fly away. 

We take the ride down on our borrowed snowmobiles at a leisurely pace, and we take our time at the hotel too. Yeah, we may have a party back home to get to and the people we love to see again, but I think we’re just going to take our time here because today was a wake-up call.

In our line of work, we’re always in danger. I love these men and I would die of heartache if something to them, but there is always a possibility of something happening so we need to take our time with the moments that we have. 

That being said, we do still have a party to get to. 


	2. H is for Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Buck, and Tony make it back just in time for the party and what better way to destress then hang around friends for a little while?

The jet lands fifteen minutes after the party officially started so we’re actually making great time considering we took our time back in China after the whole bomb fiasco. The entire jet ride consisted of the two boys pestering me on what my costume is and me blissfully ignoring them. 

They want to know so badly, probably because I refuse to tell them. I don’t want to spoil the surprise, and a surprise it will be. 

I had Pepper deliver my costume to the workshop so that the boys would have no excuse to see it early, and they’re definitely already going to be at the party when those elevator doors open to reveal me in all my glory. 

When we land, they head for the bedrooms and I head for the workshop. 

I’m excited for Halloween. It’s one of my favorite holidays because I have surrounded myself with people who know who I am and don’t care so I can go all out. By all out, I mean all out too.

Putting on my costume is an adventure. First I have to shower, and then I have to shave really well. A pair of black spandex goes first, and then a brown leather vest. These are followed by a pair of assless chaps and a pair of genuine leather cowboy boots. A red and yellow bandana and a gun holster, in which there is no gun, are the finishing touches. 

All my costumes have a sexual twist, but it’s never been more important to me to look good for my two boys.

Riding in the elevator is nerve-wracking but exciting, I can’t wait to see their faces when these doors open and I am revealed in all my cowboy glory. A shiver of anticipation shakes my spine as I wait. 

The doors slide open and out I step. People around the room cheer for my entrance and I smile at them before heading towards Nat and Pep. Pep hands me a drink and I give her a hug. 

“The party looks great, thank you for handling it like you do every year. I don’t know where I would be without you,” I tell her. 

“It was no problem Tony,” she says exasperatedly.

“How was the trip?” Nat asks. The look she shoots me is scrutinizing, like she knows how it went already but she wants to see how I feel about it. 

“It was, heh, it was rough. Worse than we originally thought, but we handled it and we’re all still here so it’s still a win in my book,” I answer truthfully. 

I turn my head and I catch the doors to the elevator opening and my boys stumbling out. I thought they would have beat me down here because their costumes were fairly simple but lo and behold, out they come from the elevator. They look a little flustered too, must have started without me. 

I guess it’s only fair though, I’ll be teasing them all night after all. 

Turning my back to them as they scan the room, I take a drink of my beverage and shoot a wink to Natasha who has a suspicious twinkle in her eye. 

I hear Clint give Steve and Buck shit for being even later than I was, but then hustling them to the drink table to get them a drink. 

There are a couple of people in the room that I really do want to talk to before I am inevitably dragged back to our bedroom for some fooling around. 

First on the list is Helen Cho. She had called in a favor, a week or two before my birthday, to help her figure out a problem with the current model of the cradle that she was working on. After I had worked out the problem, she had been very thankful and so were the hospitals that we provided a cradle to as well. 

I walk over to her and we share a brief hug, in which I catch Steve’s eye over her shoulder. He’s eyeing me ravenously and I bite my lip before releasing Helen and smiling at her. 

“How’s your research going?” I ask her politely. 

“It’s going good! We’ve finally cracked the last few bugs and now we’re working on making this version more energy efficient in a cheaper way. It’s actually really exciting,” she finishes with a smile.

“Hey, I’m glad we figured out that last problem and that the project continues to advance. Let me know if you need help with it,” I offer. 

She nods and smiles before heading in Thor and Loki’s direction to pick Loki’s brain about Asgardian technology once again. 

I head over to talk to Agent Hill and Travis who are discussing the Hydra assholes we found at the hideaway. The whole bomb experience is still quite fresh, and I definitely won’t forget it, but this was still a win and we need to know what we have found. 

I hug Agent Hill, catching Buck’s eye over her shoulder and shooting him a smirk before letting go. 

“How’s it going over here?” I inquire. 

“Yeah it’s going good sir, we’re just discussing the Hydra personnel that you, Bucky and Steve retrieved from that base. They don’t really seem to have anything to share about larger Hydra operations but their research implies that Hydra is still pursuing a path in cryogenics like they did with the Winter Soldier. We’ll know more soon,” Agent Hill says formally. 

“Hey now, we’re at a party. You guys can discuss this at work tomorrow when you’re both hungover,” I joke. 

They laugh amiably and nod in agreement. 

Just then there is a clinking of silverware on glass somewhere in the room and I turn to find Clint on a table in a horrible Spartacus costume. If he were a normal human being, he would be stumbling everywhere based on the amount of alcohol he has already consumed, but he remains steady under the dimmed lights. 

“I propose a toast to Steve, Bucky, and most of all Tony! They brought home a win today and that is really big for our movement against Hydra!” Clint announces. He pauses for the clapping to die down before resuming his enthusiastic toast. “They saved four hostages and Tony diffused an unknown bomb in record time! Cheers!” 

His speech ends abruptly and I can’t help but feel like it has something to do with the glares he is receiving from Pep and Nat. Either way, everyone takes a drink and Clint stumbles off of the table gracefully, or as gracefully as he can considering how drunk he is already. He is going to have one hell of a hangover.

Shaking my head in amusement I finish my drink and head over to the drink table to grab another. 

This, of course, is when Steve and Bucky ambush me. Steve swoops in from the left and Bucky slides in from the right, and before I know it we’re walking towards the elevator. 

Bucky growls in my ear, “You are a damn tease and you know it.” 

We stop for a second while we wait for someone to move out of the way of the elevator, and Buck discreetly grinds against my hip, showing me how affected he really is.

Steve says nothing, really focusing on getting us to the penthouse, but his pupils are dilated, and there is a definite bulge in his very flimsy costume pants. 

As soon as the elevator doors close and we’re alone, Steve and Buck back me into the wall of the elevator, and they each attack a side of my neck. 

“You’ve been such a fucking tease all night, T.,” Steve breathes, his voice low, heavy and absolutely wrecked.

“I don’t know how you even managed to walk out of the elevators in this, but if we had been there when you had gotten dressed, you wouldn’t have even left the workshop,” Buck admits from my shoulder. 

“I know that,” I huff, amused. “That’s why we split up.”

“Sneaky,” Steve replies, clearly entertained.

The doors of the elevator open, and Buck throws me over his shoulder as they make their way towards the bedroom.

“J, lock down this floor. No one is allowed up here,” I call out. “God you two are such cavemen.”

“Love you too, T,” Buck throws over his shoulder.

I grumble a little bit good-naturedly, but then I say it back. I lock my eyes with Steve’s as Buck passes him at the door to our bedroom, and he looks like he can hardly contain himself. 

Buck sets me down next to the bed so that I can disassemble my costume, there are a surprising amount of straps, and Steve tackles Buck onto the bed. They work together to get each other naked, but there’s a lot of rolling around and grappling for dominance as well. 

Usually Steve lies down and lets Buck and I dominate him, so seeing him take control like that is really something. I can tell it’s doing something for Buck too because he just lets it happen. 

Steve is on top of Buck, holding his hands down, and is absolutely devouring Buck’s mouth. They’re grinding at a rapid pace, and they can hardly maintain their bruising kiss with all the moaning. 

I squeeze the base of my cock to curb the overwhelming amount of pleasure I receive at that moment, seeing my boys so thoroughly loving each other. 

Steve breaks the kiss with Buck and locks eyes with me. I groan at the predatory look in his eyes and climb on the bed next to them. 

I let Steve maneuver me around until he has Buck on his back, me back-to-chest on top of Buck, and him kneeling to prepare both of us at the same time. I don’t even see him lube up his fingers because Buck was too busy mouthing at my neck, whispering dirty things in my ear. 

Steve works a finger into me and locates my prostate immediately. I moan and throw my head back onto Buck’s shoulder. Buck tenses beneath me and lets out a breathy moan into my ear. He doesn’t usually bottom, so he’s extra sensitive. 

Steve takes great pleasure in drawing out as many moans and whimpers from us as he can until finally Buck barks out a plea for Steve to “get the hell on with it already, asshole.”

Steve chuckles but moves nonetheless. He lubes up Buck’s member, spending a little extra time torturing his sensitive head before sliding Buck’s dick into me. 

I let out a long moan of pleasure and Buck breathes heavily the entire time, groaning as he bottoms out. 

When he’s finally all the way in, Steve lubes up his own cock and slowly sinks into Buck. Both of us rise up as Buck arches his back from the stimulation. 

There’s a split second where we’re all frozen in time. Buck is arched up, me along with him, and we’re all as physically connected as three males can be, but it was more than that. It’s reaffirming that we are all alive and well despite the events at the base. It feels like we’re breathing together, like our heartbeats are synced. 

Then there is movement again and while it’s fast and hard, I would still describe it as making love. Buck has his right hand clasped in mine, and Steve has his left hand placed on top of ours. His right hand is stroking my member, and it does not take me very long to reach the brink of an orgasm but I ride out the wave of pleasure and I hold on for them. 

In the end, it’s explosive and breath-taking. I let go first, and they follow almost immediately after. Steve collapses next to us and Buck rolls over so that he’s spooning me and Steve is spooning him. 

We don’t move for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All constructive criticism is welcome, and I can't wait to hear feedback. 
> 
> Feel free to message me! music-culture-mythology on Discord and Tumblr.


End file.
